Night Errand(s)
by RedHood001
Summary: One thing led to another... and another. Life just can't be simple for Violet Parr. Then again, that's what usually happens when one is part of a family of Supers... with a talent (curse) for inviting trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story suggestion from crafordbrian17.**

 **I originally wanted to make this a one-shot since I assumed it wouldn't too long but I decided that I could make this into a short story.**

 **My Incredibles story, since this one is a suggestion and so not fully my own, is in progress for it's second chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredibles. As if that wasn't obvious.**

* * *

It was late at night, around 11:30 pm, when Violet had a sudden urge to have something to drink. She didn't know why. What she knew was that she woke up with a sudden thirst.

It wasn't as if this was weird. Some of her friends had these moments too. Heck, she was sure everyone had these moments at some point in their lives.

Quietly opening her bedroom door, she snuck into the kitchen downstairs. Even now she was still grateful for how kind Mr. Deavor had been to give her family a luxurious home, having been repaired after the supers had been announced legal again.

Still sneaking through the kitchen, she noticed something when she opened the fridge.

'Where's the milk?' Violet thought in confusion.

The teenager was quite certain there had been a carton of milk that afternoon. And being thirsty as she was at the moment, she could not think of any way the beverage would have disappe-

Oh wait.

Of course, today had been tracking day.

Dash had done a whole day of practice at school that day. Combined with the car chase the siblings had dealt with at noon, it was no wonder he would be more tired. Her brother's power of speed demanded more nutritious food and many healthy drinks. Milk was one of those drinks.

Dash had said he was fine, much to the disbelief of his older sister.

'He should have told me.' Violet thought. It wasn't that big of a deal. As the eldest child, Violet had taken upon herself the responsibility of taking care of her brothers. When they need caring, at least, if only to lessen the burden on her parents.

Especially now with Jack-Jack having multiple powers.

Despite everything she had said before, she really respected them. Dealing with Dash herself wasn't easy. Add her own teenage rantings along with Jack-Jack's tantrums...

Yeah, she admired their will to be able to deal with them despite all odds.

'Well, now we have no milk and Dash and I have school tomorrow. Dash definitely needs his breakfast.' Violet thought. Without eating before school, Dash would simply limp himself through the morning classes. His metabolism wouldn't work so well without food.

Her parents were still asleep and Violet didn't want to wake them up. They had worked hard that day, coming home only to deal with a few crimes on the way. Needless to say, they were exhausted when they got back.

So it was up to her to do the simple errand. Alone.

Violet could handle this. All she had to do was to find a store and buy milk before going home, preferably unnoticed by her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to split this chapter because the writer's block is unbelievable. Better to have a short update than nothing at all, for now. The second half... I don't know when it's gonna be uploaded. I'm a bit preoccupied. Who knew driving lessons would be so stressful? Life is just... I don't even know. Hehehe! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredibles. As if that wasn't obvious.**

* * *

Violet was slightly amazed at the surprising amount of people still out in the middle of the night. She expected it to be quiet and dark, which it was in some parts of the neighborhood she had passed from her home. But having zero luck finding a store nearby, she had to resort to the city. Luckily she had gotten some money that her family had saved for emergencies. To ease her mind further she brought her bag that had her super suit in it.

Just in case.

That being said, walking around the city in the middle of the night was uncomfortable for her, despite having spent a night in a literal jungle a few months ago. Maybe if she wasn't by herself she wouldn't be so nervous. But then again she couldn't exactly just go to her parents in the middle of the night to go buy milk. Her brothers were definitely a no go. Especially Dash.

She knew too well what kind of disaster that would inevitably bring.

'Calm down. It's just going to take a while. You got this.'

It was times like these where she was grateful her family had often moved. She was familiar with the general map of the entire city. Granted, her family would move to suburban areas. That didn't mean she was oblivious to the streets that had they had passed by during the process.

Though with the nearest store in the city closed mere moments before she arrived (just her luck) she decided to go to the store near the Metroville Stadium, hoping that she didn't just waste her time going out in the middle of the night.

* * *

So far everything was going well. Violet could honestly say that she was surprised with this. Given her family's luck, she had expected some kind of problem to appear around the corner. Just waiting to rear its ugly head.

It was honestly one of the few times where she felt like a normal person. Which was weird.

She supposed that living as a super, as well as the experience she had to endure, the term 'normal' had a different meaning for her. Though she would not lie, the change of pace wasn't unwelcome.

'Just a simple stroll through the city.' Violet thought with a relieved look.

"Vaayyee!"

The world seemed to jerk to a stop as if a record player had scratched to a halt.

Violet swore she was just on the edge to having a heart attack. The sheer panic she immediately felt with that simple word – it wasn't even a word! – was enough to send her heart to overdrive.

Slowly, as if too scared to make sure, Violet turned and looked around. She saw nothing.

With her paranoia increased – and the disaster that is her younger brother – she looked around. Left and right, up and down, she was leaving no chances. But there was no sign of her brother, which didn't ease her one bit.

Violet knew she wasn't hearing things because that voice was way too clear.

For one solid minute, she was just standing there. Waiting for something to happen. Her heart was pounding, even though she wasn't really scared.

Should she be scared?

She knew her brother wouldn't do anything to hurt her, at least on purpose. He was just too young for that.

But she knew she was scared of what might happen to her brother. The world can be a scary place. Especially at night.

Violet didn't know how long she was standing there, but she was sure the place wasn't so crowded before. Who knew people would still be out and about around midnight, and she definitely didn't expect this many.

But that was probably because she was in the center area of the city. Still, it seemed to calm her, for some reason.

Knowing that panic wouldn't solve anything, Violet pressed on to her destination. Though she made sure to slow her pace, moving towards a less crowded area. Violet wondered if the tracking monitor was in the bag she brought with her, but then she remembered it had been crushed when Jack-Jack turned big.

'It's no big deal. I can handle this.'

Sharpening her senses, Violet focused her hearing on anything that sounded like her brother. Babies would rarely stay quiet when something caught their interest. Since Jack-Jack's interest was on her, Violet could just-

*giggle*

NOW!

Quickly turning around, Violet slightly crouched and caught something that had moved just behind her.

"Vayee!" Her baby brother excitingly cheered in her arms.

Instead of immediately scolding her brother for following her in the middle of the night, Violet sighed in relief.

She knew that Jack-Jack could be persistent, and she was one of the relative few in her family who could reign him in. Apparently, there was a ranking for that particular competition (which Violet didn't know she was a part of) with her mother as the number one on the list, and Violet second.

Which was weird since she expected her father to be the number two in that regard.

But on to another, more pressing, subject.

"You shouldn't go out in the middle of the night, Jack-Jack." Violet gently told, hoping to prevent him from teleporting out in the dark. Or whatever power he would use to do so.

Her baby brother only responded with a look of confusion, before he spoke. "Vayyee."

Judging by his gesture, Jack-Jack was clearly pointing at the fact that Violet herself was out and about.

"This is different." Violet reasoned. "I'm just doing a little grocery shopping and that's it. And besides, I'm older than you." She couldn't help but tease.

Granted, that excuse wouldn't exactly work on her parents since she was still a minor. But Jack-Jack didn't need to know that.

Violet sighed. "Well, you're here anyway. Might as well go along." It would save more time rather than going back and risk the store closing.

Actually, what time was it?

Looking at the watch she had borrowed from her mother, her eyes widened when she saw that it was about ten minutes until midnight.

Knowing that any store would be closed at that time, she quickly held Jack-Jack and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

The store was still open, with possibly a few minutes to spare.

Violet sighed in relief, her brother giggling at the exciting thrill he had gone through.

"Heh, we made it."

She noticed that the crowd had lessened to a few pedestrians, but she didn't really care about that. All that mattered was that the errand would be over soon.

Just as she was about to cross the street, a bang caught her attention, scaring the few civilians that were still there

Unsurprisingly, the sound came from a gun. And of course, Violet saw multiple men in obvious black attire... in front of a bank.

'JUST MY LUCK!' She groaned.

Jack-Jack only laughed in excitement.


End file.
